Strangers in the Night
by Kefirah
Summary: Ianto and Jack engage in a bit of a history lesson.


**Summary:** Ianto and Jack engage in a bit of a history lesson.

**Characters:** Captain Jack H., Ianto J., Toshiko S.

**Pairing**: Jack/Ianto

**Rating**: M

**Spoiler**: None

**Warnings**: Sexual content, adult language, swearing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or any of its characters or plot lines, nor do I receive money from stories.

**A/N**: I apologize for the slightly sordid, almost-desecration of Cardiff Castle, Bute Park and surrounding environs. Couldn't be helped, I swear. Thanks as always to my muse, my friend and my talented beta, **triquetralin**.

**Strangers In The Night  
**

"Do people still do that?" Ianto asked. He was curled on the sofa, lying on his side, toes tucked between Jack's torso and the back of the sofa. Jack was stretched out, his feet on the coffee table. They were both half-watching a cop drama, neither of them having the energy to turn off the TV.

"Hm? Do what?"

"Blokes prowling the parks for sex. Is that still done?"

The latest victim in the drama had been a gay man who had strayed off a path in a particular park, well-known for being a pick-up and hot sex spot.

"Oh probably, even in this day and age of safe sex." Jack stretched languorously, letting his hand rest on Ianto's hip as he relaxed. He glanced across at him. "Why? Are you thinking of plying your impressive wares in Bute Park?"

Ianto snorted. "My wares, hah!" Then his head popped up, curious at what Jack had said. "Wait, Bute Park? No way? That's where I first met you, fighting that Weevil!"

Jack noticed that Ianto hadn't argued against the word "impressive".

"Why do you think the Weevil was there? Veritable snack bar in the bushes." Jack grinned at the memory. "You came out of the dark like a jeans-clad James Bond. _Jones, Ianto Jones!_" He imitated Ianto's accent, badly. "Damn, I nearly laughed."

"Yeah, I was a titch full of myself back then, wasn't I?" He gave Jack a firm nudge with his foot.

Jack turned on the sofa and propped himself over Ianto's long body, knees on each side of his legs, knuckles digging into the cushion under the young man's head. Ianto gazed up at him, wanting to tug him all the way down, but let himself enjoy the sweet anticipation.

"Now you're full of me, most of the time," Jack purred.

"Yep."

"Ever done the stranger fantasy scenario?"

Ianto negligently stretched a leg, knocking Jack's knee off the sofa, dropping the tall captain's lower body onto his legs. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, fingers sliding into his dark hair, dishevelling it.

"Not really tired of you, yet. You want me looking for someone new?" He smirked.

"You know what I mean." Jack bent his elbows inch by inch, bringing his face closer. This was what Ianto was waiting for, the slow tease. He didn't pull Jack in, just waited, eyes unblinking on that sensuous mouth, his mind awash with thoughts of where it would land.

"Would you have fucked me then if you knew what you know now? Even with the James Bond introduction?"

"I wish I _had_ fucked you there and then." Jack tilted his head slightly, aiming for a spot on Ianto's neck where a freckle was almost hidden under his open collar. "Damn Weevil wasn't going to wait, though."

"Bloody Weevils. No patience."

"Unlike you." Jack's lips made contact and Ianto dropped his head back sighing. He kept his fingers in Jack's thick hair.

"Patience of a saint."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jack said and the words vibrated against Ianto's neck, making him squirm. His lips moved until he found the young man's mouth. He licked his tongue slowly over the soft lips. Ianto smiled, trying to nibble the tongue tip, then suddenly his mouth stretched into a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Sorry," he said, blushing.

Jack grinned, giving him one more quick kiss. "I think my ego can handle it. Come on, then, let me put you to bed."

Upstairs in the dark bedroom, Ianto tossed his clothes into the corner hamper as he undressed. It was a warm night and although he was too tired for any strenuous activity, he slipped under the sheets completely naked. Jack, trying not to be distractingly tempted, kept his pants on as he slid in next to Ianto.

Curled against Jack's long body, Ianto closed his eyes. Not that he was ready to drop off right away. "What did you mean about the stranger fantasy?"

"Oh, you know." Jack shrugged. "Going to a nightclub or bar separately and happening to meet, pretending we don't know each other."

"Thank god, I thought you were suggesting picking up a stranger for a threesome."

Jack laughed. "There's that, too ..."

"No. Just, no."

"I would say you're no fun, but I've been proven wrong on that score too many times to know better."

Ianto patted Jack's chest. "Good man." Feeling himself start to drift off, Ianto leaned up for one more kiss. "Say goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Jack."

_TWTWTW_

Two nights later, Toshiko was about to leave the Torchwood Hub, signing off her computer, when something blipped on the screen. "Jack, there's a Weevil alert, a block away from the castle and moving in."

Jack grabbed his coat. "When's the last tour finish up over there?"

"In fifteen minutes. It's on summer hours."

"Shit." He clipped his Bluetooth headset over his ear and clicked it. "Ianto, meet me at the SUV!"

Toshiko looked up. "He went home early, remember. Everyone's gone home. Only me here."

"Shit, shit, shit."

She reached for her windcheater. "I can come with you."

He thought for a moment. "How many Weevils?"

"Just the one."

"I can probably bring it in myself. Done so before. They're not that heavy." She seemed disappointed not to be going on the hunt with him, so he smiled warmly at her. "I need your eyes on the CCTV monitors anyway. I'll bring it right back. Shouldn't be too long."

"Right. No problem, Jack."

"Great. See you in a bit."

He raced down to the SUV and tore out of the parking lot. He missed having Ianto next to him, swearing at his driving ability, or lack thereof. In fact, other than a little bit of extra speed, he ended up being quite careful. It was no fun driving like a maniac if no one was there to scold him.

He made it to the castle in five minutes, sliding into the one empty space in the crowded parking lot. Damn lot of people about, mostly tourists. Great thing to add to the tour – dinner theatre under the stars, but with one of them as the dinner. He checked some readings on his wrist strap Vortex Manipulator and clicked on the Bluetooth again.

"Tosh, any sign of Alice?"

"Who?!" Her voice squeaked with incredulity.

"Our new Weevil."

"You haven't even seen it yet and you're calling it Alice? That's heavy-handed even for you." He could hear her tapping at the computer. "Past the castle already, thank god. Either it's a small tour or the Weevil has a cold or something and can't smell them. It's heading for the far end of the park."

"Why do we always end up down at Nick's Café?" he quoted, half-humming to himself.

"Jack, you are not making sense tonight."

"That's okay. No one to hear but you and Alice."

"Wasn't she a camel, with a plethora of humps?"

Jack laughed as he jogged through the park. He could see nothing moving but his own shadow. The moon was bright tonight.

"Jack, she's taking a turn back to the city. Turning right at the river path, through the tunnel."

"Shit."

"Spotted her on the CCTV at College Road. Oh!"

"What?" Jack was racing through the tunnel at the edge of the park, his footsteps echoing so loudly he could barely hear Toshiko. Thankfully she waited until he popped out the other side and was looking for College Road before she answered.

"She jumped down into an open sewer. They're doing road work and someone must have left a manhole open."

Jack stumbled to a stop, bent over, huffing and puffing. "Damn."

"Well that's where we like them, when they're not in the vaults." Tosh said resignedly.

"But I was so looking forward to meeting Alice."

"Better luck next time."

"Okay, yeah. Thanks, Tosh. You can head home now. Sorry you were kept so late for nothing."

"No worries, Jack. See you tomorrow."

He wished her a good night and shut off his phone, tucking it in his pocket. Damn! Nothing worse than the adrenalin rush of a Weevil hunt and nothing to show for it. Now if Ianto were here, he wouldn't be wasting energy. Smiling to himself, he decided to head over to the young man's place and hope he was still up.

He jogged back to the tunnel entrance and headed in. Street lamps on either end of the short tunnel splashed light for a couple of metres inside, leaving the centre almost fully dark. Jack's eyesight was exceptional, so he never minded the plunge through the dark. As he entered the tunnel he slowed, spotting someone on the edge of the light at the other end. A man, leaning against the tunnel wall, one leg bent making a sharp triangle. Half in the light, half in the dark, he looked like he was chopped lengthwise, until Jack stepped closer.

His heart, still pounding from the run a few minutes ago, thudded hard in his chest. It was Ianto, but not the usual suit-wearing archivist. Tonight he was wearing tight fitting jeans, a light grey tee shirt and hiking boots. He turned his head, watching Jack approach. With his thumbs in his belt loops he looked the perfect study of casual nonchalance.

Or someone waiting for a hot sexual encounter. This was the park, after all.

Jack paused and leaned his shoulder into the wall opposite the young man. Blood throbbed in his ears and his crotch.

Ianto gave him a long, appraising look, one that Jack could almost feel caressing him. He himself couldn't take his eyes off Ianto's tight jeans.

"Like what you see?" Ianto asked, moving his hand so the light fell directly on his crotch. Jack could see it bulging.

"Hell yeah." His breath was still fast, but he tried to keep his patience in check. There was a ritual about this. Not sure if Ianto knew that, he was willing to see where things would go.

"How big are you?"

Jack's eyebrow went up. Okay, Ianto was surprising him. "Party sized," he answered, grinning, letting his hand stroke the increasing bulge in his own trousers.

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

That took a moment. As much as he would enjoy Ianto taking him, with the bold attitude that he was exuding now, he knew it would be slightly more enticing to wrestle with the attitude. "Top," he finally answered.

He saw Ianto's eyes widen at that answer and then another smile. The negotiation was making his mouth water, and neither of them had closed the gap yet.

"Cut or uncut?"

Jack didn't expect that question and realized Ianto was asking it for the sheer pleasure of verbal foreplay. He grinned openly. "Uncut," he replied, drawing the word out.

"What'cha looking for?"

In the quiet night, the tunnel echoed with their voices. Jack glanced down to the other end before answering, making sure they were alone. Not that he was worried about being overheard, exactly – anyone in this area would probably be looking for the same thing he was – but he wanted his words for Ianto's ears alone.

"Suck and a fuck," he answered.

The light shone fully on Ianto's face as he pushed himself off the wall, stepping closer. "_Ding ding_, we have a winner!"

Jack laughed. "Come on then."

He led the way out of the tunnel into the park proper, racking his brain for a moment, not being used to finding the best hidden fucking spots for a long time. Then he remembered a series of thick bushes up against the castle. Some of them looked deceptively close to the wall, but allowed for a good space between. Plus he figured they had grown since he last looked at them closely.

He could hear Ianto's solid step behind him and it notched his excitement higher. He tucked his hands into his greatcoat pockets, knowing it would pull the tails of his coat forward, showing off his arse as he walked. He heard a satisfied grunt behind him and grinned. Not that Ianto would be sampling that arse, not here anyway. Maybe after, he'd let the young man take him home and ravish him all he wanted, but not before he got his fill.

They reached the bushes and Jack found a spot that looked promising. Tugging the tall branches aside, he gestured for Ianto to go first.

"Hmm, a gentleman!" Ianto bowed slightly, his hand brushing Jack's leg as he stepped past.

"What do you expect so close to the castle? Chivalry abounds in the twenty-first century." He stepped into the darkness after him, letting the bushes settle back in place. It was much darker here but Jack could easily see the slightly paler skin of Ianto's arms and face against the black stone wall.

"I hope you're not too chivalrous."

Jack removed his coat and slipped his braces off his shoulders. "You want it rough, do you?"

"I want it now." Ianto fisted Jack's shirt, pulling him in. Their bodies met with a breathless thump, pushing him against the wall. Gripping Ianto around the waist, Jack found his mouth, unerringly, with his. In the dark, touch, taste and sound exploded into one orgasmic sensation. Jack's hands slid up under Ianto's tee shirt, his knuckles bruising as the writhing back crushed them against the castle wall. Jack didn't care and dug his fingers into the hard muscles. They kissed like they were drowning, running out of air despite the gasping and heaving of their lungs.

Ianto wrapped a leg around Jack's waist, pulling him closer, grinding into him. He was so turned on he was swearing like a dock worker under his breath as his fingers fumbled on Jack's fly, desire making his fingers clumsy. Jack pushed his hands away and had his trousers open in a second, letting them fall loosely to his ankles. The cool air on his trembling legs only made the heat in his belly that much hotter.

Ianto pushed him back enough to give himself room to drop to his knees. Not wasting time with foreplay and nuzzling, he pulled Jack's briefs down fast and took his cock in his mouth. Conflicting thoughts tumbled in Jack's head. If this were a true anonymous encounter, he would have insisted on protection, but this was Ianto and he didn't care – couldn't care right this very second. It felt too damn good.

He felt like his control was slipping. Ianto wanted it rough, but he was the one not waiting on any ceremony. But again, Jack couldn't complain. Being sucked off this hard made him ready for fucking that much faster. And by not making it sweet and slow, Ianto had Jack's cock so wet and slick they'd need no lube.

Losing his balance slightly, Jack rocked forward, propping himself against the wall with one hand, holding the back of Ianto's head with the other as his cock pumped into his mouth. He knew he was going deep and slowed his thrusts before the young man choked. He liked that deep suffocating thrust down his throat for himself, but knew when to say when with Ianto.

Surprisingly though, Ianto pushed harder, filling his throat over and over until Jack felt himself close to the edge. Shuddering, he pushed himself away.

"Jeans off, now!" he growled.

They bumped into each other as Ianto stood, fumbling with his tight jeans. They were sticking on his overheated skin and he started swearing again. Jack didn't mind as it gave him time to step out of his own trousers and pants, giving him more manoeuvrability and taking a slight bit of the edge off so he wouldn't come the second he thrust into Ianto's arse. Ianto would never get his jeans off fully without removing his boots, so the moment they were pushed to his knees, Jack grabbed his hips and turned him to the wall. He slid his wet cock between Ianto's arse cheeks.

A bit more spit and Jack's fingers slipped inside before he followed with his cock. It wasn't long before he was in deep. Ianto groaned long and loud. Jack wrapped one arm around Ianto's neck, pulling him close as he thrust hard and fast. Ianto locked his elbows, the only thing keeping Jack from grinding him into the wall with his thrusts. Feeling straining muscles against his, Jack grunted, pushing harder.

The two of them fought against each other – Ianto moving his hips just as hard into Jack's thrusts. Jack caressed where he wanted with Ianto's hands busy holding himself off the wall, shoving the tee shirt up as he groped under it, and his other hand gripping Ianto's cock. Not that he concentrated on getting him off; it was more fun to keep him on the edge.

He felt Ianto's arms trembling. Not wanting either of them to crash into the wall, he twisted around, setting his shoulders into the hard stone. Each time his own arse slapped the cold wall, he thrust harder. With no support except from behind, Ianto leaned heavily against Jack's body as he was fucked, his hands groping blindly behind him at whatever he could grasp.

Grinding deeper, Jack came in a surprising rush, feeling safe one moment and falling over the edge the next. It took him several long minutes to recover enough to let go. Part of him didn't want to, feeling a strange disjointed sensation that this really was a stranger and they'd never meet again. Still leaning against the wall, he watched distractedly as Ianto pulled his underpants and jeans up, struggling uncomfortably with his still hard cock. Jack stroked the young man across his chest, wanting to touch him.

"Chivalry dictates that I at least introduce myself. Especially since I want to see you again." He saw Ianto smile. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

Ianto took Jack's hand, stepped closer and pressed his lips to the warm fingers. "Jones, Ianto Jones. At your service, sir. If your steed isn't far, you can see me all you want back at my place."

It wasn't. And he did.


End file.
